Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai
by Maeve Oh
Summary: “Karena—” ucapan Sasuke terhenti. “Karena apa, Sasuke? Karena apa?” Sasuke tersenyum lebih dulu. “Karena aku pasti sama sekali tidak merasakan cinta ketika bersamamu.” SasuSaku. Chapter 4 update! RnR please...
1. Kado Spesial yang Terbuang

Disclaimer:Naruto kepunyaannya mas Masashi Kishimoto

Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai kepunyaanya nde Sasurin Katsuya

Summary:"Dulu aku memang gak cinta sama kamu. Tapi mengapa setelah kita menikah rasa ini muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?"

Sakura memberikan sebuah kado untuk Sasuke yang sedang berulang tahun. Tapi kado tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana sikap Sakura setelah kadonya tersebut ditolak oleh Sasuke? RnR. **~.~**

**Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai**

**By: Sasurin Katsuya **

Happy Reading!!!

**Chapter 1: Kado Spesial yang Terbuang**

'Aku harus masuk lebih dulu daripada dia,' gumam seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" tarikan nafasnya terdengar jelas begitu ia sampai di kelasnya.

"Masih sepi, syukurlah..." ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju kursinya yang barisannya terletak dekat pintu dan nomor 3 dari depan.

BRUK!

Tasnya pun langsung ia taruh di atas meja. Mungkin terdengar seperti dibanting.

"Oh tidak, kadoku yang jauh-jauh kubeli di Amerika Serikat sebulan yang lalu..." ucapnya panik sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kado yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada yang rusak." ucapnya senang. "Kapan ya waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan kado ini ke dia? Hmm, lihat suasananya aja deh, kalo rame kan gak mungkin bang..."

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh langkah seseorang yang ia lihat sedang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kelas XII-1.

Gadis itu terhening sejenak atau lebih tepatnya bengong ketika memandang wajah orang itu.

Dialah cowok yang diidolakannya atau lebih tepatnya disukainya.

Dialah si tampan nan rupawan, Uchiha Sasuke. **–Sa-chan: BRUK! (Waduh, author pingsan kalo dengar nama itu!)-**

"...nget." lanjut gadis itu lagi.

'Waktu yang bagus untuk memberikan kado nih.' batinnya senang.

Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Tentunya dengan membawa serta kado spesial yang telah disiapkannya yang disembunyikan di balik badannya.

TRAP!

TRAP!

TRAP!

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" sapanya ramah.

"Hn," sapanya balik. Hanya hn dan tanpa senyuman.

"Ini," ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan kadonya ke Sasuke. "Terimalah!"

"..."

"Ayo!"

"..."

"Ayolah, aku beli ini jauh-jauh di Amerika Serikat."

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam. "Kau menghalangi jalanku, Sakura!"

"Oh, maaf." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan minggir.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kursinya dengan gayanya yang santai, tenang dan sangat menghanyutkan tanpa memperdulikan kado yang diserahkan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi kado ini..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukannya."

Seketika Sakura terdiam mematung di depan kelas. Kadonya pun terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia langsung berlari menuju toilet dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

'Sasuke... Kau tega sekali...' lirihnya sambil terus berlari.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke langsung mengambil kado tersebut sebelum teman-temannya datang.

Ia melihat kado tersebut. Menurutnya, kado tersebut tidak begitu spesial. Sungguh keterlaluan! Kado yang terdiri dari berbagai macam warna. Hitam, biru tua dan merah. Tapi menurut Sasuke tidak spesial? Memang keterlaluan! Untung saja tidak berbungkuskan uang dollar kertas. Mungkin jika begitu, kado tersebut sudah dicuri Kakuzu.

"Tak penting." ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kursinya kembali dan menaruh kado tersebut di dalam laci mejanya. Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan segera membaca buku tersebut.

_3 menit kemudian..._

"Hai Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu yang baru datang.

"..." Sasuke tidak membalas.

"Hei Sasuke! Kamu gak sapa balik aku?" tanya gadis itu.

"..."

"Ya udah, gak penting juga tadi aku sapa kamu." ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu menuju kursinya yang letaknya di samping Sakura. (Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke)

"Kok tasnya Sakura ada disini?" tanya gadis itu ketika ia melihat tasnya Sakura. "Sakura sudah datang ya?"

"..." Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi untuk membaca buku.

"Hei Sasuke! Aku bertanya padamu!" akhirnya gadis itu membentak Sasuke dengan menggebrak meja Sasuke.

"Yamanaka Ino, tutup mulutmu!" giliran Sasuke yang membentak gadis itu dengan tatapan mata onyx-nya yang sangat tajam.

"Kalau kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tidak akan menutup mulutku!" bentak Ino lagi. "Sakura sudah datang apa belum?!"

"..." Sasuke masih tidak menjawab dan kembali membaca buku.

"Grrr... Kalau tanteku bukan guru BK disini, aku akan berkelahi denganmu..." ucap Ino ketus.

"Hh, sayangnya aku tidak akan meladenimu." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ya udah, sekarang Sakura mana?" ucap Ino.

"..." Sasuke kembali diam.

"Ya Tuhan... Mengapa Engkau memberikanku teman seperti Sasuke ini..." lirih Ino dengan penekanan pada kata Sasuke.

"Aku bukan temanmu." ralat Sasuke.

"Ya, berarti kamu itu musuhku."

"Aku juga bukan musuhmu." ralat Sasuke lagi.

"Berarti kamu itu siapa aku dong?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm, aku ini majikanmu..." jawab Sasuke singkat dengan senyuman liciknya dan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh. Hanya selang beberapa detik, ia langsung mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

-0-

Setelah perkelahian antar pelajar tadi, Sakura pun datang dengan mata yang masih sembab.

"Nah, itu Sakura! Dari tadi aku nanyain kamu sama si 'Prince of The Very-very Cold' ini tau!" ucap Ino sambil menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi masih terus membaca buku.

"Oh, tadi aku abis dari toilet." ucap Sakura.

Sakura langsung menuju kursinya. Kesedihan yang dideritanya tidak terlihat dalam raut wajahnya meskipun matanya masih kelihatan sembab. Dari kedua matanya terlihat merah, bengkak, banyak beban, kesedihan yang terus melanda, dan sebagainya.

"Hei Sakura! Matamu kenapa?" tanya Ino ketika ia melihat wajahnya Sakura.

"Hmm, tadi kemasukkan debu." ucap Sakura datar.

"Oh, sekarang udah baikkan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Lumayanlah." jawab Sakura sambil membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran untuk dibaca.

Setelah beberapa peristiwa tadi, murid-murid yang lain pun berdatangan.

-0-

_Teng..._

_Tong..._

_Teng..._

_Tong..._

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Hari ini yang mendapat gilirang tugas piket kelas adalah Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara.

"Mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih?!" batin Sakura.

"Ino, kamu tunggu aku di kantin saja. Aku mau piket dulu." ucap Sakura sambil menenteng-nenteng sapu ijuk.

"Oke. Piketnya yang cepat ya!" seru Ino.

"Ya!"

_10 menit kemudian..._

"Sakura, kami pulang duluan ya! Kami mau main basket di lapangan sekolah." ucap Naruto yang disambut beberapa anggukan dari Neji dan Gaara.

"Oh, tidak! Lapangan sekolah sudah dipakai murid kelas 9!" seru Neji ketika ia melihat lapangan basket yang sudah dikuasai oleh murid kelas 9. **(A/N: Lapangan basket mudah terlihat dari kelas XII-1)**

"Yah, berarti tidak ada pilihan lain selain main di lapangan basket biasa." ucap Naruto kecewa. Ya udah deh, kami buru-buru ke lapangan basket biasa ya! Kan kalau piketnya kelamaan, lapangan basketnya keburu dipakai orang lain lagi."

"Ya udah deh. Piketnya juga udah mau selesai. Kalau kalian mau pulang, silahkan!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kita harus buru-buru ke lapangan basket biasa!" ajak Gaara.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku ada keperluan sebentar..." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu kami tunggu kamu disana ya!" seru Neji.

"Ya udah, sampai jumpa besok ya, Sakura!" seru Naruto.

"Ya! Bye...!" seru Sakura balik.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ketika temannya itu mengucapkan salam kepadanya. Senyumannya tersebut hanya bertahan sampai teman-temannya tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. Senyuman Sakura yang awalnya merupakan senyuman tulus, tidak dipaksakan dan tanpa beban, kini berganti menjadi senyuman yang tidak tulus, penuh beban, dan sangat-sangat dipaksakan. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke, seseorang yang telah menolak pemberian darinya. Bayangkan saja, ini hanya sebuah pemberian. Bagaimana jika Sakura menyatakan perasaanya? Apakah Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Beberapa pertanyaan tersebut terus membayang-bayangi Sakura. Dia ingin mengatakan perasaanya yang mungkin sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke sendiri. Kini ia pun jadi serba salah jika harus berdekatan, memberikan sesuatu, hanya berdua dengan Sasuke dalam satu ruangan atau tempat, maupun berbicara dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah pangeran pujaannya dan ia pun tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus berjuang mendapatkan cinta Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura sedang merapihkan taplak meja guru. Sementara di ujung kelas terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya. Setelah mangambil benda tersebut, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, ini kadomu..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado kepada Sakura. "Tadi aku mengambilnya ketika kamu pergi ke toilet."

"Ka-kamu mengambil kadoku?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke. "Bukankah tadi kamu menolaknya?"

"Ya, aku memang menolaknya. Aku mengambil kadomu hanya karena tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun." ucap Sasuke. "Nih, ambil."

"Apa kamu sudah membuka kadonya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil kado yang dipegang Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Ia langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa.

"Sasuke! Aku akan terus menyukaimu!" teriak Sakura yang berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Ingat Sakura, aku mengambil kadomu karena tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau kali ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan bukan karena..." ucap Sasuke yang langsung terpotong.

"...kamu menyukaiku, kan?" potong Sakura.

"..." Sasuke langsung diam dan segera beranjak kembali menuju lapangan tempat ia akan bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

Sakura pun melepas kepergian sang pangeran pujaannya. Dan tanpa disadari, air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan.

"Kau harus kuat, Sakura. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, kau harus tetap menerimanya. Dan kau pun harus tetap mengejarnya sampai jantungmu berhenti berdetak." lirih Sakura yang segera mengambil tasnya setelah ia selesai merapihkan meja guru dan langsung berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Matanya pun menjadi sembab lagi seperti awal masuk sekolah pagi tadi.

**-TBC-**

**Huahh! Chapter 1 udah capek nulisnya. Maaf deh, lagi kena _Mallesngettikknyaakelluarr Syndrom_. –ditinju Sakura sampai mental ke langit ke tujuh-**

**Saia cuma minta review-nya bagi sodara-sodara disana yang sudah membacanya, cuma ngintip dikit, ngebet, maupun belum pernah membacanya.**

**Sekali lagi!**

**Mohon review-nya!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!!**

**Cheers,**

**~.~**

**Sasurin Katsuya**


	2. Lapangan Basket

**Huahhh, maafkan saia para pembaca/author-author sekalian yang menunggu apdetan fic ini. Saia baru bisa mengapdetkannya sekarang. Ya.. kemarin banyak banget penghalangnya, mau ulum dulu lah, mau urus-urus kenaikan kelas lah, mau ngepak-ngepak buku kelas 8 lah, mau nonton drama Asia dulu lah, mau main kompu lah, mau...–didepak duluan sama para author karena kebanyakan ngeles-.**

**Ya sudahlah, baca aja langsung. Nanti keburu kompunya mati gara-gara kabelnya digigit kecoa (?).**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai © Sasurin Katsuya

**Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai**

**By: Sasurin Katsuya **

Happy Reading!!!

_**Last story...**_

"_Sasuke! Aku akan terus menyukaimu!" teriak Sakura yang berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti._

_Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Sakura._

"_Ingat Sakura, aku mengambil kadomu karena tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau kali ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan bukan karena..." ucap Sasuke yang langsung terpotong._

"_...kamu menyukaiku, kan?" potong Sakura._

"_..." Sasuke langsung diam dan segera beranjak kembali menuju lapangan tempat ia akan bermain basket dengan teman-temannya._

_Sakura pun melepas kepergian sang pangeran pujaannya. Dan tanpa disadari, air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan._

"_Kau harus kuat, Sakura. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, kau harus tetap menerimanya. Dan kau pun harus tetap mengejarnya sampai jantungmu berhenti berdetak." lirih Sakura yang segera mengambil tasnya setelah ia selesai merapihkan meja guru dan langsung berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu._

_Matanya pun menjadi sembab lagi seperti awal masuk sekolah pagi tadi._

**Chapter 2: Lapangan Basket**

_Di lapangan basket tempat biasanya Sasuke dan teman-temannya bermain basket..._

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket yang biasa. Disana sudah ada Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kaki di tengah lapangan basket yang dari tadi menunggunya. Sasuke hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan acuh sambil terus berjalan.

Naruto yang menghadap ke arah jalan refleks melihat Sasuke. Ia pun menatapnya dengan sumringah. "Hei, Sasuke! Ayo main!"

Gaara yang duduk pada posisi berhadapan dengan Naruto langsung menengok ke belakang. Ia juga melihat Sasuke yang sedang menghampiri mereka. Ia pun langsung mengambil bola basket yang ada di sampingnya dan segera bangkit. "Ini..." ucap Gaara sambil melemparkan bola ke arah Sasuke.

WUSH!

TAP!

Sasuke langsung menangkap bola lemparan Gaara tersebut dari jarak belasan atau mungkin sekitar dua puluhan meter.

Neji yang berada di samping Naruto hanya dapat berdiam kagum melihat cara Sasuke menangkap bola basket tersebut. Mulutnya menganga. "Waw! Hebat sekali kau, Sasuke!" puji Neji.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu itu, Neji." ucapnya disela-sela langkah kakinya yang terus melangkah.

Naruto langsung mengambil bola basket dari tangan Sasuke ketika pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sampai di tengah lapangan basket. "Ya sudah, sekarang sudah berkumpul semua. Kita akan mulai bermain. Aku bagi menjadi dua tim. Aku dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Sedangkan Neji dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru."

Permainan pun dimulai.

Sementara pemuda-pemuda tadi sedang bermain basket, Sakura sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jarak antara lapangan basket dengan rumahnya satu arah.

Ketika ia melewati lapangan basket, ia berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya tertuju pada sekelompok pemuda yang sedang bermain basket. Tapi hanya satu orang pemuda saja yang benar-benar ia pandang. Ia pun tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari, Gaara yang baru mengoper bola ke arah Sasuke melihat Sakura. Ia melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang tersenyum hanya ketika Sasuke berhasil memasukkan beberapa bola.

"Hei! Kita istirahat dulu, yuk!" seru Naruto yang terlihat kecapekan. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput samping lapangan basket. Keringatnya terlihat mengucur.

"Yuk! Aku sangat lelah, nih!" ucap Neji menyusul Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Aku beli air minum dulu, ya! Siapa yang mau pesan?" tanya Gaara menawarkan jasanya.

"Beli 6 botol saja!" ucap Kiba.

"6 botol? Biasanya hanya 3 botol?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mentraktir kalian." jawab Kiba.

"Ya sudah, mana uangnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Nih." ucap Kiba sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ryo.

Gaara pun langsung pergi menuju sebuah warung di dekat posisi Sakura berdiri.

Sakura masih saja memandang Sasuke. Matanya tak henti menatap pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika sekarang Gaara sedang menghampirinya.

"Sakura? Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara yang pada awalnya memang mengetahui kalau ada Sakura disana sejak tadi.

"Umm, ta-tadi ketika aku jalan mau pulang, aku melihat kalian semua sedang bermain basket. Jadi aku berhenti dulu untuk melihat kalian." jawab Sakura gugup. Ia mencari-cari alasan. "Oh iya, kenapa kalian tidak bertanding melawan murid kelas XII yang lain? Permainan basket kalian bagus-bagus loh!"

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aduh, Sakura. Murid kelas XII yang lain lebih hebat daripada kita. Kita pasti kalah jika bertanding melawan mereka."

"Tapi menurutku kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka. Sebab tadi aku lihat kemampuan kalian sama hebatnya dengan murid kelas XII lainnya." puji Sakura.

Gaara hanya terkejut atas pujian Sakura karena baru kali ini Sakura memuji permainan basketnya dengan teman-temannya. "Hah? Mungkinkah? Terima kasih atas pujianmu itu."

Seketika Gaara sadar akan tugasnya untuk membeli air minum. Ia pun segera pamit pada Sakura. "Oh iya, Sakura. Aku beli air minum dulu, ya!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Sakua sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Gaara sambil tersunyum pula.

Setelah percakapan singkat antara Sakura dengan Gaara selesai, Gaara langsung kembali pada tujuannya semula, membeli air minum.

Gaara menenteng-nenteng dua buah plastik berukuran besar pada masing-masing tangannya. Satu plastik berisi 3 buah botol air minum. Ia pun langsung menuju teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya di lapangan basket tadi.

"Lama sekali beli air minumnya!" gerutu Naruto.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku berbicara dulu dengan Sakura." ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol air minum kepada masing-masing temannya.

"Sakura? Dia ada disini?" tanya Neji sambil membuka tutup botol.

GLEK! GLEK!

Gaara minum dua tegukan dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan neji, "Ya. Katanya ketika dia lewat sini ada kita sedang main di lapangan basket dan dia langsung berhenti untuk melihat kita."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi. "Melihat kita? Aneh. Biasanya jika kita sedang main basket, dia malas sekali untuk melihat dan menonton kita."

"Entahlah. Tapi sejak aku memerhatikannya ketika kita main basket tadi, sepertinya pandangan Sakura hanya tertuju pada satu orang diantara kita." lanjut Gaara.

"Hah? Kukira Sakura melihat ke arah bola yang selalu berhasil dimasukkan." ucap Kiba.

"Yap! Hampir betul. Tapi ia bukan melihat ke arah bolanya, melainkan ke arah pemainnya yang berhasil memasukkan bola paling banyak." ucap Gaara membuat yang lainnya penasaran kecuali Sasuke.

"Orang yang paling banyak memasukkan bola?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Ma-maksudmu, Sasuke?" tebak Naruto.

"Ya. Sasuke. U-C-H-I-H-A-S-A-S-U-K-E. Atau lebih tepatnya _The King of Cold Prince on The World_." jawab Gaara.

Sasuke hanya melamun sendiri. Dari tadi ia tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kok kamu tidak kaget sih?!" omel Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, Sasuke. Aku ini sudah cerita panjang lebar. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Payah kau!" omel Gaara.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Begini, Sasuke. Tadi Sakura lewat sini dan dia melihat kita." ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hanya itu? Memang apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aduh, Sakura itu hanya memperhatikan kamu. Apa kamu sama sekali tidak paham?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ya ampun, parah sekali penyakit Sasuke ini." sindir Kiba.

"Memangnya dari tadi kamu sedang apa, sih? Melamun saja." Naruto hanya marah-marah..

"Iya, nih. Melamunkan siapa sih? Jangan-jangan Sakura!" terka Neji.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak melamunkannya." ucap Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil bola yang berada di tengah lapangan. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung main basket sendiri.

'Datang ke lapangan basket jam 7 malam. Mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial. Jangan lupa. Sebenarnya Sakura mau melakukan apa? Lagipula kadonya sudah aku tolak mentah-mentah. Pasti Sakura tidak akan datang. Mungkin ia hanya menangis di kamar karena masalah tadi pagi.' gumam Sasuke sambil terus memainkan bola basket.

_**Flashback...**_

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke langsung mengambil kado tersebut sebelum teman-temannya datang.

Ia melihat kado tersebut. Menurutnya, kado tersebut tidak begitu spesial. Sungguh keterlaluan! Kado yang berbungkus pita dengan berbagai macam warna. Hitam, biru tua dan merah. Tapi menurut Sasuke tidak spesial? Memang keterlaluan! Untung saja tidak berbungkuskan uang dollar kertas. Mungkin jika begitu, kado tersebut sudah dicuri Kakuzu.

Setelah ia melihat kemasannya, ia langsung membuka kado tersebut. Di dalamnya hanya berisi sebuah surat dan sepasang baju basket beserta celananya.

Lalu ia membaca surat tersebut. Isinya seperti ini,

_Hai, Uchiha Sasuke! Selamat ulang tahun ya!_

_Mungkin kamu merasa sungkan untuk membuka kado ini apalagi membaca surat ini._

_Tapi aku hanya memberitahukan, nanti pukul 7 malam, kamu datang ke lapangan basket tempat biasa kamu main, ya!_

_Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial kepadamu._

_Tapi jika kamu merasa sungkan untuk datang juga tidak apa-apa._

_Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai pukul 12 malam._

_Jangan lupa ya!_

_Oh iya, baju dan celana basket itu langsung aku beli di Amerika Serikat loh! Dan tahu tidak, baju dan celana itu limited edition!_

_Jadi kalau nanti kamu main basket, dipakai ya!_

_Cheers,_

_Haruno Sakura_

"Tak penting." ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kursinya kembali dan menaruh kado tersebut di dalam laci mejanya. Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan segera membaca buku tersebut.

_**Back to the story...**_

Dalam hati, Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkan dia datang ke sini nanti malam? Tapi untuk apa juga. Apa perdulinya? Lagipula Sakura bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Lebih baik Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada pergi ke lapangan basket.

Sementara Sasuke sedang bermain basket sendiri sambil memikirkan surat yang tadi ia baca, teman-temannya yang lain hanya melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Mungkin Sasuke sudah gila." tebak Kiba.

Neji hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Umm, ucapanmu sedikit benar, Kiba. Tapi jika Sasuke gila, mengapa banyak gadis yang menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia punya masalah pribadi yang membuat sikapnya jadi 'aneh' seperti itu." jawab Kiba sambil memberikan isyarat tanda kutip dengan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu heran dengan sikap Sasuke itu. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak ES. Jadi kalian harus maklum dengan sikapnya yang aneh seperti itu." ucap Gaara. **–A/N: ES=Elementary School-**

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan main basketnya. " ajak Naruto.

"Ayo!"

-0-

_Di rumah Sakura..._

'Apa aku harus datang? Tapi Sasuke kan sudah menolakku mentah-mentah. Pasti dia tidak akan datang. Tapi aku harus tetap datang. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menunggunya sampai pukul 12 malam. Mungkin saja dia datang.' batin Sakura cemas.

Layar TV di depannya tidak dipandangi Sakura. Ia hanya memikirkan hal yang tadi. Ibunya pun bingung mengapa anaknya bisa seperti ini. Sifatnya sekarang jauh berbeda dengan sifatnya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, rekan kerja suaminya. Coba tebak? Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa, anakku?" tanya ibunya Sakura.

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Sakura yang terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera mengganti _channel_ TV-nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana? Dari tadi kamu itu melamun terus. Memangnya kamu melamunkan apa?" tanya ibunya Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi Sakura hanya melamunkan kado untuk teman Sakura yang sedang ulang tahun." jawab Sakura yang segera mengganti _channel_ TV-nya lagi.

"Oh, kado yang waktu itu kamu beli di Amerika Serikat? Memangnya ada apa dengan kado itu?" tanya ibunya Sakura.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, bu. Hanya Sakura takut kalau kadonya tidak diterima." jawab Sakura.

"Memang siapa orangnya? Sepertinya kamu sangat khawatir jika kadonya tidak diterima." ibunya Sakura hanya dapat bertanya sambil membereskan majalah-majalah yang berantakan di atas meja.

"Ya... Pokoknya ada deh." jawab Sakura sambil membantu ibunya membereskan majalah-majalah.

"Kalau ibu boleh tebak, pasti dia Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu rekan kerja ayahmu. Iya, kan?" tebak ibunya Sakura.

"Mengapa ibu bisa pikir kalau Sasuke yang sudah aku kasih kado?" Sakura malah berbalik tanya.

"Ya, ibu hanya menebak saja. Lagipula sifatmu yang dulunya sedikit pendiam sekarang jadi ceria karena pertemuan pertamamu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di pesta ulang tahunmu yang ke-7. Tapi kenapa belakangan ini sifat kamu jadi sedikit pendiam lagi?" tanya Retasu ramah.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam. "Baiklah, bu. Sakura mau ke kamar dulu."

"..." ibunya Sakura hanya diam dan tampak heran dengan sikap putri semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura pun bangkit dari sofa dan segera menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke di lapangan basket tadi.

Ia segera keluar kamar dengan memakai jaket kesayangannya dan membawa sebuah bola basket yang ia beli bersamaan dengan membeli baju dan celana basket di Amerika Serikat, sebuah kotak kecil berisi kue ulang tahun lengkap beserta lilinnya sebanyak 18 buah.

"Sakura? Kamu mau kemana? Bukankah kamu belum makan malam?" tanya ibunya Sakura yang masih berada di ruang keluarga.

"Aku mau ke lapangan basket, bu. Lagipula Sakura tidak akan berlama-lama disana." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi..." ucap ibunya Sakura yang segera dipotong oleh anaknya.

"Ya sudahlah, ibu tidak usah khawatir. Sakura tidak akan berlama-lama disana. Lagipula Sakura bisa jaga diri." ucap Sakura yang langsung menuju pintu depan.

"Hmm." ibunya Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun segera bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ruang makan. "Pasti dia mau bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu."

Sakura langsung berlari menuju lapangan basket tadi. Di sana sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya lampu yang menerangi lapangan basket tersebut.

Ia pun langsung berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang disana. Menyiapkan sebuah kue ulang tahun. Memasang 18 buah lilin di atasnya. Lilin-lilinnya tidak dinyalakan, ia memang sengaja menyalakannya pada saat Sasuke sudah datang.

Setelah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun. Ia langsung mengambil bola basket dan menuju tengah lapangan. Ia langsung bermain bola basket sendiri.

Ia melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna pink. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.56.

'Aduh, mungkin aku terlalu cepat datangnya." batinnya sambil memasukkan bola.

WUSH!

"Dingin sekali. Lagipula aku hanya membawa jaket. Seharusnya tadi aku juga membawa selimut." gerutu Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura langsung bermain sampai Sasuke datang.

-0-

_Di rumah Sasuke..._

Sasuke hanya melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.35.

CKLEK!

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau dipanggil ayah dan ibu di ruang keluarga! Cepat kesana!" seru kakak sulung Sasuke yang langsung masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang banyak tugas." tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Mana aku tahu! Ya sudah, cepat kesana! Kalau banyak tugas, nanti kubantu!" ucap Itachi yang segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke hanya dapat mengalah. Ia pun langsung menuju ruang keluarganya.

"Sasuke, cepat kemari. Ibu punya sesuatu untukmu." ucap Mikoto yang duduk di sofa.

"..." Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di bawah tangga.

"Sasuke, ayah dan ibu mau memberikan hadiah kepadamu. Cepat duduk disini." ucap Fugaku yang duduk disamping Mikoto.

"Huh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut dingin Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia langsung duduk di sofa dan saling berhadapan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Itachi juga ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ini..." ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan sebuah bola basket. "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang..."

"Bola basket? Untuk apa ibu memberikan bola basket itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya untuk bermain basket, Sasuke. Apa kau ingin menggunakannya untuk bermain bola bekel?" sela Itachi.

JTAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Itachi.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu dari ayah dan ibu. Kalau kamu tidak suka juga tidak apa-apa." ucap Fugaku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." ucap Sasuke singkat dan segera bangkit menuju kamarnya lagi.

"..."

"..."

Itachi langsung mengambil bola basket tersebut.

"Sasuke! Ini..." seru Itachi sambil melemparkan bola basket itu.

WUSH!

Sasuke segera berbalik dan ...

TAP!

... bola lemparan Itachi tersebut dapat tertangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Sangat gesit.

"Sasuke, kalau kamu suka main basket, mengapa kamu tidak menerima pemberian dari ayah dan ibu ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia langsung berbalik kembali dan segera melempar bola tersebut ke arah Itachi sambil menaiki tangga.

WUSH!

BRUK!

"Sasuke! Bisakah kau melemparnya dengan pelan sedikit?!" omel Itachi yang sudah ada di bawah lantai sambil memegang bola basket tersebut.

Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus kesal. "Huh... Aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak membutuhkan bola basket itu." Sasuke segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

-0-

_Di lapangan basket..._

Hujan mulai turun. Lama-kelamaan makin deras. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura melihat jam tangannya lagi. Kali ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.45.

'Mengapa Sasuke belum juga datang? Apa ia benar-benar tidak membuka kado itu? Tapi tadi ia mengambil kadoku sebelum aku datang. Pasti ia sempat membuka kadoku dan membaca suratnya.' batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia langsung menutup kue ulang tahun tadi dengan jaket kesayangannya. Kali ini ia sama sekali tidak memakai baju hangat. Padahal cuaca pada saat itu sangat dingin.

"Sasuke... Datanglah..." ucapnya sambil meneruskan bermain bola basket.

Air mata Sakura pun mulai berjatuhan. Tapi air matanya tersebut seakan tidak terlihat karena terhapus oleh air hujan.

_Di rumah Sakura..._

"Ayah, Sakura belum pulang juga. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita." ucap ibunya Sakura cemas.

"Tenanglah. Sakura adalah anak yang pemberani. Ia bisa jaga diri." ucap ayah Sakura menenangkan istrinya.

BRUK!

Sakura terjatuh di tengah lapangan basket dan diguyur hujan deras.

"Sa-sasuke..." lirih Sakura dari mulutnya yang mulai membiru.

**-TBC-**

**Maafkanlah saia jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata menurut EYD,** **tidak memperbanyak pendeskripsian, serta tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca.**** Oh iya, SIAPA YANG TAHU NAMA AYAH+IBUNYA HARUNO SAKURA?! Saia tidak tahu ebaut det. Dan siapa yang tahu hal tersebut tolong kasih tahu lewat review, ya! Saia udah stress berkepanjangan memikirkan hal itu.**

**Mohon review-nya!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!!**

**Cheers,**

**Sasurin Katsuya**


	3. Dia Datang?

**Balesan buat yang gak login**

**sakura haruno 1995: **Ibunya Rin? Kalo ayahnya gak tau ya? Tenang aja, happy ending kok. Gimana ya? Kalo chapternya cuma sedikit, rintangan buat bersatunya Sakura dengan Sasuke juga sedikit dong. Udah gitu disini juga menceritakan tentang teman-teman Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi mudah-mudahan gak terlalu banyak chapternya. Makasih ya udah review!

**Green_Yuki_chan: **Iya. Dasar Sasuke!! Kau bejat!! Makasih ya!

Ampun.... ampun, sampai sekarang saia masih gak tau nama ayah sama ibunya Sakura. Lebih baik saia memberi nama sendiri, deh.

Ibunya Sakura: Rin (makasih buat sakura-chan atas namanya! Ya iyalah, masa' anak sendiri gak tau nama nyokapnya! :D)

Ciri-cirinya: Umm, rambut merah jambu, matanya emerald, manis, baik dan tinggi. Bagus gak ciri-cirinya? ***readers: Enggak!!!–teriak pake TOA-***

Ayahnya Sakura: Kaguya (I like this name! Entah dari mana saia mendapatkan nama itu. Tapi kayaknya pernah denger. Dimana ya? ***Readersnya langsung sweatdropped***)

Ciri-cirinya: Umm, rambut warna hitam (kayak Sasuke gitu deh), matanya hitam, perawakan tinggi, serem, badannya keker, dadanya bidang tapi orangnya baik ama ramah gitu (kayaknya ciri-cirinya bertolak belakang sama ciri-ciri istrinya ya? Udah gitu ciri-cirinya lebih ke Sasuke **-.-'**) ***readersnya sweatdrooped lagi***

Maaf ya kalo namanya tidak kalian sukai.

**-0-**

**Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai**** © Sasurin Katsuya**

**Happy Reading!!!**

**-0-**

_**Last story...**_

'_Mengapa Sasuke belum juga datang? Apa ia benar-benar tidak membuka kado itu? Tapi tadi ia kan mengambil kadoku sebelum aku datang. Pasti ia sempat membuka kadoku dan membaca suratnya.' batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia langsung menutup kue ulang tahun tadi dengan jaket kesayangannya. Kali ini ia sama sekali tidak memakai baju hangat. Padahal cuaca pada saat itu sangat dingin._

_Air mata Sakura pun mulai berjatuhan. Tapi air matanya tersebut seakan tidak terlihat karena terhapus oleh air hujan._

_BRUK!_

_Sakura terjatuh di tengah lapangan basket dan diguyur hujan lebat. _

"_Sa-sasuke..." lirih Sakura dari mulutnya yang mulai membiru._

**Chapter 3: ****Dia Datang?**

_Di rumah Sasuke..._

Sasuke hanya melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Hujan lebat masih terlihat jelas dari balik jendela tersebut.

'Apa Sakura benar-benar datang ke lapangan? Kalau iya, mungkinkah dia pergi? Padahal sekarang sedang turun hujan lebat.' pikir Sasuke. 'Lagipula memangnya dia bisa berpikir kalau aku sudah membuka kadonya dan membaca suratnya.'

Entah mengapa, kali ini Sasuke mencemaskan Sakura. Meskipun ia cowok yang dingin yang sama sekali tidak suka pada gadis itu, ia juga tetap cowok yang (sedikit) berperasaan apalagi terhadap perempuan.

CKLEK!

"Sasuke! Ini bola basketmu! Kenapa kau tidak menerima hadiah dari ayah dan ibu ini?!" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil membawa bola basket hadiah dari orangtuanya.

"..." Sasuke masih melamun dan memandangi air hujan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa kau tidak punya mulut?!" akhirnya Itachi berhasil membentak Sasuke.

Sasuke masih saja terdiam. "..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mengambil jaketnya dari dalam lemari dan segera menuruni tangga bawah. Itachi hanya terheran-heran dengan sikap adiknya itu.

Sasuke segera memakai jaketnya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Sasuke, kamu mau kemana? Sekarang masih hujan lebat." ucap Mikoto yang masih ada di ruang keluarga.

"Cari angin..." kalimat yang cukup singkat terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Cari angin?" Mikoto hanya heran dengan jawaban dari anak bungsungnya itu.

"Sudahlah, bu. Biarkanlah Sasuke mau berbuat apa saja." Fugaku hanya angkat tangan menanggapi sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengambil payung dan membukanya, memakai sepatunya, dan langsung keluar rumah.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Lapangan basket.

-0-

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, ia kaget. Ia melihat Sakura sudah tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Ia pun melemparkan payungnya dan langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepala Sakura dan menaruh di atas pangkuannya.

"Sakura! Bangunlah, Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Sasuke yang berusaha membangunkan Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak merespon. Ia masih pingsan. Mulutnya sudah membiru.

Sasuke langsung memakaikan jaketnya ke Sakura. Sasuke berusaha untuk membangunkan Sakura. Ia menggosok-sosok tangannya dan menempelkannya ke pipi Sakura agar terasa hangat. Tapi usaha itu masih belum berhasil. Sakura belum sadar.

Sasuke mencoba melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat sebuah bola basket disampingnya. Sebuah bola basket asli dari Amerika Serikat. Ada juga sebuah kotak kecil yang ditutupi sebuah jaket berwarna merah muda dengan motif sapi yang sudah basah di atas sebuah bangku panjang.

Ia pun langsung mengangkat Sakura dan memindahkannya ke sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan.

Ia melihat di samping Sakura ada sebuah kotak kecil yang ditutupi sebuah jaket tadi. Ia pun langsung membukanya. Ia melihat sebuah kue ulang tahun yang diatasnya sudah dipasangi lilin-lilin kecil sebanyak 18 buah.

"Sakura! Bangunlah!!!" suara Sasuke makin membesar.

"..." Sakura masih saja terdiam mematung di samping Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu pulang." ucap Sasuke.

Ia pun segera mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke rumah Sakura. Hujan yang lebat masih saja mengguyur wilayah tersebut. Tapi untung saja rumah Sakura dekat dengan lapangan basket.

TING! TONG!

"I-itu pasti Sakura! Cepat bukakan pintu!" seru Rin yang segera bangkit menuju pintu depan.

"..." Kaguya tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ia segera menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK!

"Sakura!!!" Rin hanya berteriak histeris melihat keadaan anak gadisnya yang sedang digotong anak bungsu teman kerja suaminya sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

"Sasuke! Sini! Biar paman yang angkat!" tawar Kaguya sambil bergantian dengan Sasuke mengangkat Sakura.

"Bawa Sakura ke ruang keluarga!" seru Rin.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pun langsung pulang tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu dengan orangtuanya Sakura.

Setelah Sakura dipindahkan kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan mendapatkan pertolongan dari orang tuanya, Rin langsung ke pintu depan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Seketika Rin langsung kembali menuju kamar Sakura. Kini Sakura sedang tertidur di kasur empuknya dengan diselimuti selimut yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura bangun.

"Hmm, ibu. Tadi siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura sesudah siuman. Wajahnya masih kelihatan pucat.

"Oh, yang membawa kamu ke sini, Uchiha Sasuke. Tadi gotong-gotong kamu. Ibu saja heran mengapa dia yang membawa kamu ke sini." jawab Rin.

"Sasuke, bu? Mengapa dia yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ibu tidak tahu. Tadi ketika ibu mau mengucapkan terima kasih dan bertanya, Sasuke sudah menghilang." jawab Rin. "Memangnya tadi kamu sedang melakukan apa?"

"Tadi Sakura sedang memberikan _surprise_ untuk Sasuke di lapangan basket, upss." Sakura menutup mulutnya karena baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orangtuanya.

"Sasuke? Oh, ternyata benar. Tadi kamu mau memberikan hadiah itu ke Uchiha Sasuke.." ledek Rin.

"Sudahlah. Jangan meledekku seperti itu. Oh iya, ibu jangan panggil dia Uchiha Sasuke lagi ya. Ibu panggilnya Sasuke saja." ucap Sakura.

"Memang kenapa? Apa kamu iri? Baiklah, ibu memanggilmu dengan Uchiha Sakura saja." ledekan Rin menjadi-jadi.

"Ihh, ibu!" Sakura hanya tersipu malu.

"Oh iya, kamu tidak boleh banyak gerak dulu. Badan kamu sudah panas. Nanti kalau kamu sakit, besok kamu tidak bisa hadir di sekolah." ucap Rin cemas.

"Bukankah sudah Sakura katakan kalau Sakura itu kuat. Jadi ibu tenang saja." ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu istirahat saja. Ibu buatkan teh hangat untukmu dulu, ya." tawar Rin.

"Iya." ucap Sakura.

Rin pun keluar kamar. Ia menuju dapur.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan ibunya tadi. Ia tak habis pikir kalau yang membawanya ke sini adalah Sasuke, cowok yang disukainya sekaligus cowok yang tidak menyukainya.

'Tapi dia kan tidak suka padaku. Kok bisa dia yang mengantarkanku, ya?' pikir Sakura. 'Ber-berarti tadi Sa-sasuke datang ke lapangan basket! Apa dia sempat melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, ya?'

Sementara Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri kembali ke lapangan basket. Padahal saat itu masih hujan lebat. Sasuke pun tidak memakai payung.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Ia masih melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang ditutupi sebuah jaket di atas bangku panjang dan sebuah bola basket yang tak dimainkan yang berada di tengah lapangan.

Sasuke mengambil bola basket tersebut. Ia pun duduk di bangku panjang tadi.

'Apakah tadi Sakura benar-benar berada di sini? Padahal sekarang sedang turun hujan lebat. Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar menungguku sampai aku benar-benar hadir di sini.' pikir Sasuke sambil memandangi bola basket tersebut. 'Apakah semua ini yang akan dia tunjukkan padaku?'

Sasuke bangkit dari bangku panjang tadi dan mengambil jaket yang ada di bangku tersebut. Hanya jaketnya.

Ia pun langsung pergi. Entah pulang ke rumah atau mengembalikan jaket tersebut.

TING! TONG!

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Rin dari dapur.

CKLEK!

"Sasuke?!" Rin yang membukakan pintu hanya kaget.

"Bibi, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket ini. Ini milik Sakura, kan?" tanya Sasuke ramah. Mungkin baru kali ini ia bersikap ramah seperti itu. Dan tunggu, mengapa ia menyebut ibunya Sakura dengan ucapan 'bibi'? Padahal dengan ibunya Naruto, Neji, Gaara dan yang lainnya ia sebut 'Nyonya'.

"I-iya. Oh iya, bibi mengucapkan terima kasih karena tadi kamu sudah menolong Sakura." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, saya pulang dulu ya, bi." pamit Sasuke dengan tersenyum pula. Dan kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang tersirat dari _baby face_-nya, membuat Sasuke makin tampan saja.

"Ya. Oh, ini bibi pinjamkan payung. Bibi takut kalau nanti kamu sakit!" tawar Rin.

"Tidak usah, bi. Terima kasih. Lagipula saya sudah terlanjur basah." tolak Sasuke secara halus. "Selamat malam!"

"Ya sudah, selamat malam juga! Hati-hati di jalan." ucap Rin.

Sasuke langsung pulang dengan membawa serta bola basket milik Sakura. Tetapi, Rin tidak menyadari benda yang dibawa Sasuke tadi. Sebuah bola basket yang tadi Sakura bawa ketika ia keluar rumah. Sebuah bola basket yang Sakura beli di Amerika Serikat sebulan yang lalu yang akan diberikan kepada seseorang yang kini sedang membawa bola basket tersebut.

Rin kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir teh hangat. Ia pun segera menuju kamar Sakura.

CKLEK!

"Sakura, ini teh hangatnya." ucap Rin sambil menaruh secangkir teh hangat di atas laci meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ya, terima kasih, bu." ucap Sakura. Ia pun segera mengambil cangkir tersebut. "Umm, tadi siapa yang datang?" ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Sasuke. Tadi dia mengembalikan jaketmu yang katanya tertinggal di lapangan basket." jawab Rin yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke? Mengapa dia yang mengembalikan jaketku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia melihat jaketmu yang tertinggal. Memangnya ada yang salah?" Rin berbalik tanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya terkesan aneh saja." jawab Sakura.

'Kalau Sasuke mengembalikan jaketku berarti dia sempat melihat kue ulang tahunku. Apa dia juga sempat melihat bola basket ya?' pikir Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang melihat anaknya melamun sendiri.

"Ah, tidak. Oh iya, apakah tadi ibu melihat Sasuke membawa sesuatu selain jaketku?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Hmm, tidak. Tadi ibu hanya melihat Sasuke membawa jaketmu." jawab Rin.

'Tunggu, jika Sasuke tidak membawa bola baketku berarti bola basket itu masih ada di lapangan basket.' batin Sakura.

-0-

Keesokan harinya, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun dia agak sedikit flu.

_Teng..._

_Tong..._

_Teng..._

_Tong..._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ketika Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa, Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan campuran antara 'lagi-lagi-kau', 'ada-apa-sih!', dan 'mau-ngomong-apa?-awas-kalau-tidak-penting!'.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung berseru, "Terima kasih!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak tahu sambil berjalan pulang kembali.

"Untuk yang kemarin." jawab Sakura.

"Untuk yang kemarin?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ayolah-Sasuke-apakah-kamu-tidak-mengerti-dengan-ucapanku'.

"..."

"Oh iya, mengapa kamu yang menolongku, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kebetulan lewat."

"Meskipun lewat tapi kok kamu yang menolongku, sedangkan kamu kan tidak menyukaiku. Umm......oh...aku tahu. Mungkinkah sekarang kamu punya sedikit perasaan ke a—"

"Kalau kubilang kebetulan lewat ya kebetulan lewat!"

"Baiklah. Tapi mengapa kamu bisa kebetulan lewat sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari dan sedang turun hujan lebat?"

"Aku punya urusan."

"Ohh... Oh iya, apakah kemarin kamu melihat bola basketku di lapangan basket?"

"Ya."

"Kamu tak mengambilnya, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah. Tapi mengapa tadi pagi aku tidak melihat bola basketku di lapangan basket, ya?"

"Mungkin sudah diambil orang."

"Hah?! Diambil orang?! Aduhh, bagaimana ini? Bola basket itu adalah hadiah spesial yang akan kuberikan ke—" Sakura teringat akan ucapannya.

'Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan bahwa bola basket itu adalah hadiah spesialku untuk Sasuke!' batin Sakura.

"Hn? Memang bola basket itu hadiah spesial yang akan kau berikan ke siapa?"

"Ke...ke...ke seseorang. Lagipula mengapa kamu ingin sekali tahu untuk siapa bola basket itu akan kuberikan?"

"..." Sasuke terhenti dan segera berkata. "Kau mau terus bersamaku sampai pulang ke rumahku?"

"Err~ Ti...dak. Ya sudah, dahh!"

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam. 'Memang aku yang mengambil bola tersebut.'

Arah pulang Sakura dengan Sasuke berlawanan. Akhirnya Sakura kembali berjalan memutar.

'Sasuke tidak mengambil bolaku? Berarti siapa dong yang mengambil bolaku? Padahal itu kan kado untuk Sasuke!' batin Sakura.

"Arghhh!!!!" Sakura berteriak. "Padahal bola basket itu aku beli langsung di Amerika Serikat!"

Semua mata memerhatikan Sakura. Ada yang mengangkat jarinya dan menempelkannya di dahinya dengan posisi dimiringkan pula.

Sakura langsung berjalan cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke memerhatikan dari belakang dengan tatapan heran.

-0-

Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan melempar tas sekolahnya ke tempat tidur. Dilihatnya ada sebuah bola basket di bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Apa bedanya antara bola basket ini dengan bola basket pemberian ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya sambil memegang bola basket tersebut.

"_Padahal bola basket itu aku beli langsung di Amerika Serikat!"_

Sasuke teringat ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Langsung dari Amerika Serikat?" tanyanya. "Oh, ternyata yang dimaksud dengan spesial itu yang seperti ini."

-0-

"Hmm, ibu serius tidak melihat benda lain selain jaketku ketika Sasuke mengembalikan jaketku kemarin?" tanya Sakura setelah ia meminum seteguk air putih.

"Iya, ibu serius. Ibu tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya jaketmu saja." Jawab ibunya Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mungkin ibu kurang teliti. Jadi tidak sempat melihat benda mencurigakan selain jaketku." ucap Sakura kembali.

"Ya, mungkin ucapanmu ada benarnya. Ibu hanya menerima jaket dan mengucapkan terima kasih saja. Jadi ibu tidak melihat sesuatu selain jaketmu." ucap ibunya Sakura.

"Hei, kalian ini. Sekarang waktunya makan. Bukan waktunya mengobrol ria seperti ini." sela ayahnya Sakura.

"Aduh, ayah. Aku kan sedang bertanya kepada ibu tentang satu hal." ucap Sakura.

"Satu hal? Apa itu?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Jadi begini, kemarin ketika Sasuke ke rumah untuk mengembalikan jaketku, dia membawa benda yang mencurigakan atau tidak. Nah, aku bertanya pada ibu. Kan ibu yang menerima jaketku." terang Sakura.

"Ohh.. Sasuke anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Kalau ayah tidak tahu-menahu tentang jaketmu itu." ucap ayahnya Sakura.

"Memang benda yang kamu maksud itu apa sih?" tanya ibunya Sakura.

"Itu loh, bola basket yang waktu itu aku beli ketika kita sedang berlibur di Amerika Serikat." jelas Sakura.

"Oh.. Bola basket yang waktu itu." ibunya Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Umm, kalau ayah pikir, Sasuke itu anak yang baik ya. Dia bukan hanya menolongmu, tapi juga mengembalikan jaketmu itu. Pantas saja kamu memberikan hadiah yang spesial seperti itu." puji ayahnya Sakura.

"Ya iyalah, yah. Tapi ada satu yang aku tak suka darinya." ucap Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya ibunya Sakura.

"Sikapnya yang dingin itu."

"Tapi, bukankah kemarin dia yang membawa kamu ke sini?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Justru itu, aku bingung dengan sikapnya belakangan ini. Dia itu orangnya acuh sekali. Apalagi terhadap aku yang sangat menyukainya. Tapi entah mengapa ia yang membawaku ke rumah." terang Sakura.

"Tunggu, tadi kamu bicara apa? Kamu menyukai Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Umm...i-iya." Sakura hanya _blushing_. "Tapi ayah jangan kasih tahu ke ayahnya Sasuke!"

"Tidak. Kalau kamu suka kenapa tidak bilang ke Sasuke saja?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya." jawab Sakura lesu.

"Ohh.." ayahnya Sakura hanya ber-oh.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Kemarin kamu pakai jaket siapa?" tanya ibunya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Jaket? Aku hanya membawa satu jaket. Dan itu yang kemarin dikembalikan Sasuke." Sakura hanya bingung.

"Bukan jaketmu? Ibu kira itu jaketmu. Tapi jaket yang kemarin kamu pakai ketika Sasuke membawamu ke rumah punya siapa?" tanya ibunya Sakura kembali.

"Mungkin jaketnya Sasuke." ayahnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Jaketnya Sasuke?" Sakura heran.

"Iya. Jaketnya Sasuke. Ayah lihat dari lambang _uchiwa_-nya. Berarti itu kepunyaan klan Uchiha. Dan orang yang bisa memakaikan jaket tersebut hanya Sasuke seorang yang kemarin menolongmu, iya kan?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ibu juga melihat lambang ­_uchiwa_-nya." ucap ibunya Sakura. "Oh iya, Sakura. Nanti kamu kembalikan jaketnya Sasuke, ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya setelah makan malam." ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan makan malamnya." sela ayahnya Sakura sambil melanjutkan makan malamya kembali.

**-TBC-**

**Wuahh.. Capek sekali diriku ini. Stress banget menghadapi kelas 9 sekarang. Stress sumpah! Kenapa sih saia harus masuk kelas yang 100% pintar-pintar semua! Udah gitu saia merasa jika fic ini rada-rada jelek. Maklumkanlah, saia hanya dapat berbagi cerita dengan diri saia sendiri (?).**

**Ya sudahlah, m****ohon review-nya aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Cheers,**

**Sasurin Katsuya**


	4. Tangisan Sendu di Padang Ilalang

Ahahaha... Baru inget! Kaguya itu saia ambil dari nama klan-nya Kimimaro. Begonya saia ini.

Oia, awalnya saia mau hiatuskan fic ini. Tapi berhubung review yang masuk dan saia merasa gak enak kalo saia hiatuskan, jadi saia teruskan. Paling juga gak nyampe akhir. Tapi saia usahakan akan tamat! Ganbatte, Sasurin! Ganbatte! Semua mendukungmu!

**Balas review yang kagak login**

**Green_Yuki_chan: **Makasih ya! Iya, nih udah saia apdet. Emang saia sengaja buat romantic scene disitu. Tapi gak tau deh udah romantis atau nggak ***dilempar kaos kaki***. Saia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa Sasuke punya sifat dan sikap ganda ya?

**elfaatin: **Iya, elfa-chan. Ini udah diapdet. Makasih udah direview!

**avera chaos: **Makasih atas reviewnya! Iya, saia juga bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Nih saia punya satu penpik lg. Yg terbaru judulnya, ya sudah, cek di profile saia sajalah ***males nyebut, takut dibilang promosi, tapi emang promosi* *timpuked***

**moutonshot: **Iya. Ini udah diapdet. Makasih!

**Males login: **Iya, Sasuke emang kejam! Dasar! Sasuke bejat ***Kusanagi berterbangan, coretpunya siapa aja ya?coret*** Ntar, pas udah mau tamat, Sasuke baru cinta sama Sakura. Ya.. sekarang sih masih sebatas suka, itu juga ngga terlalu. Punya anak? O.o Saia tidak mengijinkan Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura. Disini mereka cuma tunangan doang ***buka aib*** Ngga apa-apa ***ikut celingak-celinguk (?)*** Makasih udah nyempetin review!

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca apalagi mereview fic saia! Apalagi yang udah kasih saran dan kritik. Untuk **Light-senpai** terima kasih atas kritikkannya. Saia jadi punya masukkan banyak. Arigatou gozaimasu, eperi badih!!

**-0-**

**Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Mencintai dan Dicintai****Sasurin Katsuya**

**Happy Reading!!!**

**-0-**

_**Last story...**_

"_Ya iyalah, yah. Tapi ada satu yang aku tak suka darinya." ucap Sakura._

"_Apa itu?" tanya ibunya Sakura._

"_Sikapnya yang dingin itu."_

"_Tapi, bukankah kemarin dia yang membawa kamu ke sini?" tanya ayahnya Sakura._

"_Justru itu, aku bingung dengan sikapnya belakangan ini. Dia itu orangnya acuh sekali. Apalagi terhadap aku yang sangat menyukainya. Tapi entah mengapa ia yang membawaku ke rumah." terang Sakura._

"_Tunggu, tadi kamu bicara apa? Kamu menyukai Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya Sakura._

"_Umm...i-iya." Sakura hanya blushing. "Tapi ayah jangan kasih tahu ke ayahnya Sasuke!"_

"_Tidak. Kalau kamu suka kenapa tidak bilang ke Sasuke saja?" tanya ayahnya Sakura._

"_Dia sudah mengetahuinya." jawab Sakura lesu._

**Chapter 4: ****Tangisan Sendu di Padang Ilalang**

_Ting..._

_Tong..._

_Ting..._

_Tong..._

CKLEK!

Sasuke membukakan pintu. Di depannya sedang berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan jaket berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya sambil membawa sebuah tas selempang.

"Selamat malam!" salam Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke hanya terheran-heran dengan kedatangan Sakura. "Mau apa kesi—"

"_Sasuke, siapa yang datang?!" _seru Mikoto dari ruang keluarga.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Sasuke membalas ucapan Mikoto.

"_Ya sudah, jangan berbicara di depan. Tamunya diajak masuk dulu. Mungkin ia teman ayah atau ibu._"

"Kalau kubilang bukan siapa-siapa, ya bukan siapa-siapa!" ucap Sasuke yang kali ini agak sedikit membentak.

"_Ibu bilang, ajak masuk dulu!_"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'merepotkan saja kau ini'. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman plus tatapan 'maaf sudah merepotkanmu'.

"Ya sudah, silahkan masuk." ucapnya acuh sambil berlalu. Sakura hanya bisa cemberut dan segera menutup pintu dan langsung mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Terlihat jelas dari tampang Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ia melihat beberapa pasang bingkai foto berukuran besar maupun sedang yang dipasang di beberapa sudut dinding yang letaknya dapat mudah terlihat orang lain. Kebanyakan foto-foto keluarga Sasuke.

Sakura terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berukurang besar. Mungkin foto masa lalu ketika Sasuke berumur 7 tahun. Sakura tersenyum ketika memandang seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disamping kiri seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum manis sekali. Semua gigi-gigi putih bersihnya diperlihatkan. Wajah tampannya sudah mulai terlihat dari umur yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda itu. Di belakang anak laki-laki tersebut, berdiri seorang remaja berusia sekitar 12 tahun yang sedang tersenyum pula. Tapi senyumannya itu berbeda dengan anak laki-laki tadi. Senyum remaja tersebut seperti dipaksakan. Sementara itu, di samping kanan satu-satunya wanita di dalam foto itu, berdiri seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum pula.

Sakura bukan hanya tersenyum biasa. Ia tersenyum seperti sedang menertawakan. Rupanya ia tersenyum seperti itu karena melihat anak laki-laki tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang salah satu gigi dari deretan gigi-gigi rapih, putih serta bersihnya tidak ada. Rupanya saat itu Sasuke sedang ompong. Salah satu gigi susunya tanggal dan memberikan bekas seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedang menutup mulutnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura sedang menertawakan Sasuke 'kecil' itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah bingkai foto yang tadi Sakura lihat.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menertawakanku seperti itu. Tidak ada yang lucu. Waktu itu kebetulan sekali salah satu gigiku ada yang tanggal ketika aku foto keluarga." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kamu itu lucu sekali, ya." ledek Sakura.

"Hei! Kan sudah kubilang tidak ada yang lucu!" bela Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, ketika aku melihat fotomu itu aku teringat kembali kenangan masa kecil kita dulu. Dulu kamu itu orangnya ramah sekali. Sering tersenyum pula. Tapi jauh berbeda dengan sifatmu sekarang. Sifat serta sikapmu mudah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku kangen sekali dengan sifat dan sikapmu yang dulu." ucap Sakura mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. "Seseorang boleh merubah sikapnya kan. Apa kalimat tersebut tidak berlaku juga bagiku?"

"Hmm, kamu boleh merubah sikapmu kapan saja. Tidak ada seseorang yang berhak melarangmu." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku hanya ingin minta kepadamu untuk merubah sikapmu yang kini dingin kepadaku menjadi ramah kembali kepadaku."

"Untuk tujuan apa aku merubah sikapku itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku ingin kamu tahu seberapa besar pengorbananku kepadamu. Rasa cintaku kepadamu. Rasa sayangku kepadamu dan segala-galanya. Entah mengapa ketika sifat dan sikapmu berubah sedrastis ini, kamu jadi tidak tahu bagaimana besar rasanya dicintai orang." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Huh, bagaimana kau tahu semua hal itu sedangkan kau sendiri juga tidak tahu rasanya dicintai orang." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruang keluarga.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengikuti Sasuke kembali.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau banyak berbincang ria denganmu." ucap Sasuke.

Sekitar 2 menit Sakura dan Sasuke berbincang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Selamat malam, bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku, dan Itachi-san!" ucap Sakura memberikan salam sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat malam, juga! Kamu kan—" ucapan Mikoto terhenti.

"Haruno Sakura, anak semata wayang rekan kerja ayah?" lanjut Fugaku.

"Dan teman sekelasnya Sasuke, bukan?" Itachi meneruskan.

"Mmm." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, silahkan duduk!" ucap Mikoto kembali.

Sakura langsung bergabung dengan keluarga Sasuke dan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak ikut bergabung. Ia menaikki tangga dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Ada temanmu, tapi kamunya memilih untuk pergi. Tidak sopan!" omel Mikoto. Itachi hanya tertawa senang karena adiknya baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Huh, menyusahkan saja." gerutu Sasuke sambil kembali dan segera bergabung.

Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi dan berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Mau minum apa?" tawar Mikoto.

"Umm, terima kasih, bi. Saya datang kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan jaket ini." ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam tasnya dan segera menyerahkannya ke Sasuke.

"Itu kan jaket Sasuke?" Itachi heran. "Kok bisa ada di kau, Sakura?"

"Iya. Jadi begini, kemarin malam ketika hujan lebat Sasuke meminjamkan jaketnya kepadaku. Dan aku baru sempat mengembalikannya sekarang." terang Sakura.

"Ohh, jadi kemarin malam, Sasuke keluar untuk bertemu denganmu." ucap Mikoto.

"Bukan. Aku ada urusan penting. Dan bukan untuk bertemu dengannya." sela Sasuke.

"Tapi kok jaketmu ada di Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya semua itu karena aku melihat Sakura tidak memakai payung dan jaket. Jadi aku meminjamkannya. Aku kan juga manusia yang berperasaan." ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil jaketnya dari tangan Sakura. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Huh, maafkan perlakuan Sasuke itu ya. Dia orangnya memang seperti itu. Jadi harap dimaklumkan." ucap Mikoto.

"Umm, tidak apa-apa, bi. Kalau begitu aku pamit untuk pulang." pamit Sakura.

"Loh, kamu kan baru datang, Sakura. Main disini saja dulu." pinta Fugaku Fugaku.

"Tujuan saya kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan jaket itu, paman. Jadi sudah waktunya saya pulang. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam. Nanti kalau ada waktu, aku pasti main ke rumah Sasuke lagi." ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Karena sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik Sasuke mengantarkanmu." tawar Mikoto.

"Tidak usah, bi. Saya bisa pulang sendiri kok. Rumah saya kan tidak terlalu jauh." tolak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu sungkan. Bibi panggil Sasuke dulu, ya." ucap Mikoto. "Sasuke! Kemari sebentar!"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke! Ibu memanggilmu!" bentak Mikoto.

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya, ia tak begitu senang.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?!" omel Sasuke yang berdiam diri di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Antarkan Sakura sampai ke rumahnya, ya." pinta Mikoto.

"Ibu, dia kan bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula dia sudah dewasa, tidak perlu diantarkan segala." suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Tidak baik bagi gadis cantik seperti Sakura pulang sendirian. Kamu bisa antarkan dia sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya tidak." ucap Sasuke malas.

"Ya sudah, bi. Sasuke benar. Saya kan sudah dewasa. Lebih baik saya pulang sendiri." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura. Sasuke akan mengantarmu. Iya, kan Sasuke?" ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan campuran antara 'ini-perintah-dari-ibumu', 'cepat-antarkan' dan ' apakah-kamu-bukan-manusia-yang-berperasaan-Sasuke?'.

"Baiklah." Sasuke akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya sudah, selamat malam semuanya!" pamit Sakura.

"Selamat malam!"

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura sampai keluar rumah.

"Aduh, Sasuke. Sakit!" Sakura merintih dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari genggamannya.

"..."

Sasuke dan Sakura segera berjalan cepat. Sasuke tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya dengan hal seperti ini.

Mereka terus berjalan. Toko-toko yang berada di pinggi-pinggir jalan sudah tutup. Hanya ada beberapa saja yang masih membuka tokonya. Setelah mereka melewati persimpangan jalan, Sasuke langsung mengambil jalan pintas. Mereka melewati sebidang padang ilalang yang cukup luas. Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah ketika Sasuke masih menarik tangannya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan segera melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke dan kali ini ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Umm, tidaaaaak." Sakura hanya menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah, cepat jalan." perintah Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk mengantarkanmu."

Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak menarik tangannya Sakura kembali dan berjalan cepat. Mereka pun tidak berjalan beriringan. Tapi berjalan berdampingan. Terlihat kesunyian di antara mereka. Mungkin hanya suara serangga-serangga kecil yang terdengar. Tapi pada akhirnya, Sakura memulai bicara.

"Umm, Sasuke. Apakah kamu masih belum menyukai—" ucapan Sakura terhenti dan seketika ia menunduk. "—ku?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan segera memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing kantong depan celana _jeans_-nya. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah sekarang kamu mulai menyukaiku." ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa." jelas Sasuke datar.

Sekarang raut wajah Sakura menampakkan kesedihan. Ia menunduk selama beberapa detik dan segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Apakah kamu pernah menyukai seseorang?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

"Tidak pernah. Mungkin kebalikkannya." jawab Sasuke sambil memandang padang ilalang yang luas.

"Hmm, kau memang pantas disukai banyak gadis termasuk aku sendiri. Tapi apakah kamu pernah membalas cinta salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis tersebut?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sasuke terhenti dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Tapi tak sampai hitungan detik ia langsung menerawang ke langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang. Ia pun tersenyum. Meskipun tidak terlihat oleh Sakura, Sakura dapat merasakannya. Sakura melihat ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke samping. Dan Sakura dapat menebak dengan mudah bahwa pada saat itu Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Setelah sekian detik, Sasuke segera berjalan dan menerawang lurus ke depan kembali.

"Tidak ada. Semua gadis yang menyukaiku tidak tulus memberikan cintanya padaku. Mereka hanya menginginkan beberapa hal dariku. Jadi, untuk apa aku membalasnya?" terang Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak semua gadis yang menyukaimu seperti itu, kok." ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang kali ini menatap Sakura dengan wajah heran.

"Ya... Tidak semua gadis yang menyukaimu seperti itu, contohnya aku. Aku bisa memberikan cinta tulus kepadamu. Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Yang kuharapkan darimu hanya—" kalimat Sakura terhenti. Ia pun segera memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah. "—hanya balasan cinta tulusmu untukku."

"Hmm.." Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. "Semua gadis juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi buktinya? Sama sekali tidak ada yang seperti ucapanmu i—"

"Tidak, Sasuke." Sakura langsung memberhentikan langkah Sasuke. "Aku dapat membuktikannya kalau aku cinta tulus kepadamu. Apa kamu tidak percaya dengan semua ucapanku?"

"Tidak, aku percaya dengan semua ucapanmu. Tapi jika kau bersamaku, kau pasti akan tersiksa." ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tersiksa bagaimana? Aku yakin jika aku bersamamu, aku akan bahagia." terang Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke. Kali ini sudut mata emerald Sakura mulai terlihat bintik air mata.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak akan bahagia jika bersamaku." Sasuke makin meyakini Sakura.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bahagia jika bersamamu?" air mata Sakura mulai mengalir.

"Karena—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena ia tak tega mengucapkan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya itu.

"Karena apa, Sasuke?! Karena apa?!" tangis Sakura mulai meledak.

"..." Sasuke tersenyum lebih dulu. "Karena aku pasti sama sekali tidak merasakan cinta ketika bersamamu."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kamu pasti bisa merasakannya. Kau bisa belajar pelan-pelan mencintaiku." ucap Sakura. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "Percuma, Sakura. Meskipun belajar pelan-pelan untuk mencintaimu, tapi itu bukanlah cinta yang tulus dariku. Melainkan cinta yang dipaksakan. Nanti malah kau yang akan tersiksa. Meskipun aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku kan tidak mau melihatmu terus tersiksa karenaku."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes hingga membasahi sepatunya, "..."

"Lebih baik kau buang rasa cintamu itu." ucap Sasuke memberi saran.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membuang rasa cintaku terhadapmu." Sakura memandang Sasuke kembali. Matanya mulai dibuat sembab lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, simpan dulu rasa cintamu itu. Kurasa rasa cintaku dapat muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Janganlah kau mengharapkan penuh rasa cintaku. Aku tak mau kau terluka hanya karena balasan cintaku yang tidak sepadan dengan rasa cintamu untukku." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan rasa cintaku ini. Aku tidak akan pernah untuk membuangnya." ucapnya sambil membalas senyum Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, hapus dulu air matamu itu. Dan ini..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah saputangan miliknya ke Sakura. "Kau bisa menghapusnya sendiri, kan?"

Sakura mengambil saputangan dari genggaman Sasuke. "Ya." ucap Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kini Sakura sudah mulai berhenti menangis. Ia mulai terlihat ceria kembali.

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah! Tadi aku sudah bilang tidak akan membuang-buang waktuku, kan." ucap Sasuke. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya Sakura. Suara serangga malam pun terdengar kembali setelah suara tangisan Sakura tadi.

Padang ilalang yang luas pun sudah terlewati. Sekarang mereka berjalan di pinggir jalan. Kesunyian pun terjadi kembali.

"Umm, Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya meninggikan suaranya.

"Bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Permintaan?" Sasuke berbalik tanya.

"Iya. Aku mau kita bergandengan tangan sampai rumahku. Boleh tidak?" wajah Sakura hanya menampakkan sedikit warna kemerahan.

"Bergandengan tangan?" Sasuke masih berbalik tanya.

"Iya. Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

"..." Sasuke diam dan dengan cepat ia segera menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura mulai _blushing_. Ia pun membalas genggaman Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

Erat sekali.

'I love you, Uchiha Sasuke...' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ucapanku tadi di padang ilalang hanya untuk menyemangatimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya karena aku tidak mau menyakiti hatimu dengan sikap asliku...' gumam Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan kembali sampai tiba di rumah Sakura.

**-TBC-**

Hahhh, huhh... Oke, maafkan saia jika masih ada typo dan salah-salah kata. Saia malas banget buat ngedit lagi ***ditendang***. Dan maafkan saia jika Sasuke OOC banget. Masa' dia bisa merubah sikapnya secepat itu sih! Iya kan? Salahkan imajinasi saia yang terlalu tinggi ini. ***dilempar galon***.

Sekarang masih chapter 4, padahal ada chara yang masih belum muncul. Aduh, saia takut para readers keburu bosan baca fic ini.

Saia dapat memastikan kalau fic ini bakalan happy ending! Maaf deh buat yang gak suka SasuSaku. Soalnya saia Sasusaku forever. Coretmaunya sih Sasurin forevercoret ***ada yang mau menendang saia?***

Minta review dong! Saran, kritik dan pendapat juga boleh. Asalkan jangan flame ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!!

Cheers,

Sasurin Katsuya

p.s: Deskripsi masih kurang? Ya sudah, kalian bayangkan saja bagaimana suasananya. Saia susah ngasih deskripsinya T.T. Kalo saia membaca fic author lain, saia selalu membayangkan suasana sendiri loh!


End file.
